Guardian Angels
by IcyFarrell
Summary: They say the ones who died never really leave us.  Imagine Gibbs' house isn't empty as it seems to be.  Originally written by woshinini in Chinese, translated by IcyFarrell.  Nothing graphic, only a little language.  T to be safe.


Guardian Angels (by woshinini; translated by IcyFarrell)

"Sam, go clean snow in front of Gibbs' house. You've been using his tools all the time. At least should clean snow at the gate and drive way."

"That should be Dean's business. It's him who borrowed Gibbs' things and forgot to return them, and beyond that, without asking for permission. Gibbs' door is always open, doesn't mean he could just walk in."

"Hey, Gibbs knew, do you think he didn't know you borrowed his garden tools? Sammy girl."

"I wanted to return them just now, but his door's locked."

"He never locks the door, as there's nothing valuable inside. What a lie, Bitch."

"I didn't lie, you can go check it out yourself, Jerk."

"Enough, you two! Return the tools back, even if that means you've got to stay awake the whole night. Now, one of you go clean the snow, the other go prune the trees. I'm gonna have a break, and don't step inside the room before you give the tools back!"

"Bobby, this's not fair. Who knows when he'll come back? Bobby, you're a pig or something? Just fall on the bed and fall asleep instantly? Bobby, open the damn door!"

"Hey, Kelly, where's your mom?"

"She's having a cup of tea with Kate. Dean, could you make a snowman for me?"

"Sure. Maybe Sammy can cut some branches for hands. Kelly, what about a huge one?"

"Kelly, do you know since when your Daddy started to lock the door?"

"Yes, it's from the second week after grandpa Frank came."

"Who's grandpa Frank?"

"Kate told me that he's Daddy's boss. He's so cute and likes drinking too much. In fact, he's drinking in the basement now. Dean, the snowman's going to be fat, just like Tony."

"God, is that Italian fatty drinking too? I sort of like the man, always smiling."

"No, Tony's not joined us. He moved in with Daddy. Kate said he's my new mammy."

"Shit."

"Dean, is your foot ok? The shovel's heavy."

"Kelly, do you like Tony?"

"We all like him. Since he came, Daddy started laughing again. Mammy said Daddy should've begged Tony to move in much earlier but he's a pig-head. But sometimes Kate would get mad, especially when Tony pottering around the house with no clothes on, then Daddy would drag him back to bedroom. Then Kate would take me to the park for a long time, just like every time we bump into Sammy and you wrestling. Dean, you smash the shovel on your foot again, isn't it hurt?"

"Thank you for your concern, Kelly. Next time you drop by, make sure you make some sound, alright? It's not polite come in without knocking the door."

"Okay, Dean, next time Kate tells me not to knock, I'll kick. I'm a polite kid."

"God, Kelly, tell Kate, if she ever do that again, I'll paint repelling charm on the door."

"hey,hey, you always say so, but never did it."

"Sweetheart, if she kept peeking Sammy and I, Eh, 'wrestling', believe me, I'd do that, and paint the whole street."

"Dean, thank you. It's so beautiful."

"No big deal. How about we make another one for your Daddy?"

"You're the best, Dean."

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Kelly. Dean didn't bully you, right?"

"Of course not, Sam, look, Dean made snowman-Tony for me."

"Tony moved in, that's why Gibbs started locking the door. Finally, that old bastard got something precious he couldn't afford lose."

"Heard about it. Just met the new old guy. He really loves drinking."

"Kelly..."

"I know, Sam, Mammy told me. I'd miss you and Dean, and Bobby, he's very nice, always let me watch cartoons."

"Kelly, don't worry, you're going to a better place, we'll meet again, trust me, I've never lied to you, right?"

"Yes, Sam, thank you. Ha, could you put a coffee cup into Daddy's hand?"

"Dean, have you ever gone to the heaven?"

"Yes, they have everything you ever want, don't be afraid, sweetheart."

"Then could I come back? What if I don't like it there? What if I miss Daddy and you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid not, but you can always keep an eye on your Daddy and new mammy. You'll like it there, I promise. And if you missed us, we'd go visit you. Tell an angel called Cas, and we'd be there, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Pinky-swear."

"Dean, Daddy likes to laugh now, don't line up his eyebrows."

"Sammy girl, don't line up your eyebrows, it's not difficult to drop by heaven. After all, we've been there several times, would stay there sooner or later."

"That's debatable. Maybe Crowley's already reserved VIPs for us."

"So be it, doesn't mean we can't go for a visit."

"Dean, Sam, Daddy's coming back."

"Damn, hurry, I don't like being glared by Gibbs. I'll go put the tools at the gate, you put the arms on, Dean, hurry. Kelly, promise me, say good-bye before you leave. We'll stay till after Christmas."

"Okay, Sam, I promise. Thank you for the snowmen."

"Shit, Dean, why did you do this? I'm going to kill you, Jerk."

"This is the best way, Bitch."

"Boss, who did this?"

"Two brats live in the house across the street. Probably come back for Christmas. Borrow the tools during summer holiday, and only return them now."

"There's really a neighbour dare to borrow your things! I'm impressed, Jethro."

"Well, that family really have the ball."

"See it. Make snowman in front of your door, and two of them."

"That fat one is you."

"Those annoying kids. That naughty grumpy snowman is you."

"Kid, I wouldn't say so."

"Which is even more annoying."

"Because of this?"

"Hey, what was that for? Snowman slaps me, and you slap me, so unfair, at least the snowman slaps me on my butt."

"Get into the room first, I'm not interested in public performance."

"heyhey, well, it's not that annoying, are you laughing, like that snowman?"

"DiNozzo!"

"On your six, Boss!"

"Dean, Sam, we're leaving."

"This soon? Christmas is coming."

"Mammy said Daddy's got someone with him in Christmas this year, so we can leave without concern."

"Dean, you promised you'd come."

"I promise."

"Then could you promise to make two snowmen for Daddy every year?"

"Of course, sweetheart, I promise."

"Bye, Dean, bye, Sam."

"Bye, Kelly"


End file.
